Kingdom Hearts, Reverse: Wish of a Half Heart
by Shiva-IceFlame
Summary: Meet Shiva. This is how her wish came to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. My name is Shiva. Why are there little black creatures chasing me?**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking."

'**Book or something read able, or important that was said..'**

**Memory, flashback.**

Important event. Slowed time, or time freeze.

**The Voice, villains, or an exclamation/shout.****Important sayings.**

**--Ancient text in Merlin's room.--**

_**The Elemental Masters and the Elemental Swords. **_

'_**Long ago, before even the time of the creation of Heartless, there was a powerful warrior. He had a love for nature, despite being a legendary fighter who must destroy it to prevail. He also loved the elements, what they stood for, and their specific powers. He sought out to turn the elements into a form of force. To be used to fight, and defend. After several years of trial and error, he finally succeeded. He mastered and could use all of the elements. As time went on several people, wanted to learn the way to control the elements. Most because they held the same love for the elements, others to control them and abuse the gift they granted. Even so, those people went on to become his apprentices. He soon realized there were too many elements to teach his students, and some which could not be re-taught. Therefore, he decided to teach the most powerful ones. The ones in which he picked were Wind, Water, Earth, Thunder (Sound)/Electricity, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Light, Darkness, and last but not least Purgatory. He had found Thunder (sound) and electricity were one in the same. Not to be confused with lightning. Lightning was condensed heat, a different form of fire, like Ice and water. Electricity was an element all its own, it was raw power. As the years went on, one student each mastered one element. As he had thought and it proved his theories. Everyone had a natural element, and that was what they were able to connect with and use. As more time went on he found out some elements were compatible with other elements. This was found out as his student's got in relationships with one another and had families. They made the first born from each family, the new apprentice of both their parents' elements. They soon became the legendary 7even. **_

_**The first was the controller of Wind and Water. Born of Aysa, the Wind Mistress and Azul the Master of Water. **_

_**The second was the controller of Earth and Thunder (Sound)/Electricity. Born of Toph the Earth Mistress and Omi the Master of Thunder (Sound)/Electricity. **_

_**The third born became the controller of Fire and Lightning. Born of Ran the Master of Fire and Saya the Mistress of Lightning. **_

_**The last 4our went to the royal family, and became the family legacy. As they were always siblings in later years, as the years went on. **_

_**The first of the family legacy was the controller of Darkness but could also control Fire and Thunder/Electricity, they where the 4ourth. Born of Yulia the Mistress of Darkness, and Noba and Warrior of the people. **_

_**The second was the controller of Ice, but was able to also use Wind and Lightning, they were the 5ifth. Born of Yuki the Ice mistress, Princess and Nagi of the royal guard. **_

_**The 3hird was the controller of Light and could also use Earth and Water, they were the 6ixth controller. Born of Hikari the Master of Light and Hagi the royal adviser. **_

_**The fourth and 7eventh was the controller of Purgatory, which no one knew the extent of the elements power, but was said to be the strongest. Born of Aya the princess and Yami the Master of Purgatory. Nevertheless, legend, the notes left behind by the True Master, says the Purgatory controller could use all elements, even the untaught ones. **_

_**The Master's and controllers knew that there would not always be someone to teach the new generation. Therefore, they ultimately made the decision, to find a way for history and the knowledge of the past to never be forgotten. They created the 7even swords. Each sword for each of the Controllers, who would become known as, the new generation of Masters. But always known to never be the originals. And when the time came for the swords, their new master's would they chose, and take their place at their wielders side. As years have gone on, people have found ways to manipulate and use the elements, but even they have never mastered or been able to fully control them, to their most powerful form. They use magic and material, which only traps a fraction of their true powers, and force.' **_

_**Standing in the middle of the echoing silence, the girl sobbed. They were silent. No tears just the trembling of her fragile form. After a few moments she calmed herself down. She hugged herself to try and rid the suffocating coldness. She sighed regaining her cold composure. It was ironic. She had been raised in the cold, born to deny warmth, from even herself. She was raised to crave coldness not warmth. And here she stood craving for warmth. The warmth she had found recently. She chocked on a new sob, and opened her eyes. The inky blackness surrounds her. 'That's why I'm here. To sit everything back.' She had to concentrate not for herself, but for them. She sighed. She looked around. Where was Crimson? And the others, they couldn't be dead, not yet. She saw a white door. Darkness surround the door, but light shun from behind. To right everything that I have wronged I must go through, alone. She took a calm breath, and reached for the door. **_

"Get up!" The girl shot up. "Get up!" Was being repeated. The girl looked to her computer. She stood and walked over pressing the enter key. The room went to being silent, once more. The girl walked to her mirror.

Messy waist length black/purple hair with ice blue streaks clung to her soaked in sweat. Eye's the same color as her hair stared back at her, disgusted at the sight. Sighing she went to her small pile of clothes trying to find something clean to wear. Finding an outfit she threw on the jeans and hoodie. Not having time for a shower she found her fire brush and jerked it threw her hair. When she had gotten it threw all of it, she threw it back down. Grunting she found her caring bag, and shoved her books and laptop into it. She grabbed her house key and walked out the door. 'I don't know why I even bother locking it. Who the hell would wish to rob this icebox.' She turned and started her way to that godforsaken hell. Yeah you know where. School, High School. It was an odd school.

**Girl's P.O.V**

Walking I wondered what would happen today. I would have to walk through the front entrance, then the whispering and glares would start. The students would glare at me and talk about how "unpopular" I was. I would ignore them and go straight to my room then to my desk. That was my daily routine. The rest of the day was usually a blur to me, although I know something different happened every day. The thing is I normally just ignore it.

I sighed already hearing the whispers. I was able to shrug it off and enter the school while most of the students waited outside. I sighed, for the millionth time, my mind wandering. I didn't notice, nor did I hear the voice's as they headed my way. When I finally did notice someone near it was too late.

By the time the bell rang, I was completely drained. New students had come today. They were who I ran into this morning. Neither of us apologized when I knocked one of them over. We just continued our opposite ways. I didn't notice how many there were or if any were guys or girls. And I had completely forgotten about it. That is until one of the gothic posers came up to me.

"Hey Neko-Jin."

I'll tell you this; the only people I can stand in this school were the Goths, skaters, and random gang members. And the fact that they are the only people I relate to, I told them what I was. Either I did that or they were each gonna make up a nickname for me. So I told them I was a Neko-Jin. None of them knew what it meant. None in the school knows what it means, so it confuses people when they call me that. I had to actually sit down my, as they call themselves 'friends', and tell them what it meant. They all surprisingly were cool with it. And so they all knew even the godforsaken posers. And they all gave their word not to tell anyone what it meant. They liked confusing people as I do. But damnit! I hate it when the posers also call me by my race. I feel exposed.

I twitched and looked at the blond. "Yes?"

She pouted while sulking in an attractive manner. "You know all the new kids have the same classes together?" I shrugged nodding, getting my bag ready."Well they are in all of your classes as well." She finished.

I sighed. "I didn't notice." She sighed as well and left. And I was finally free.

"Clo'e bugging you?"

I untensed a fraction. "Of course and it's your entire fault. You're the one who allowed her to be in your group, knowing full well she's a poser, Rick." I said. I could feel rather than see his smirk.

"Well my love, she is my only cousin. And her parents just died. I felt sorry for her." he says sitting on my desk.

I half-heartedly glare at him. "Stop being so sweet you're going to ruin your reputation, as well as my record of never being ill." I say leaning back with my bag on my shoulder. I notice Rick not leaving and sigh. "And what do you want?" Rick discreetly pouts, sighing. The class by now is empty.

"Well my love," I twitch when he calls me that again. "I wanted to know if--"

"No Clo'e can't stay at my house this weekend so you can spend time with you current lover."

"But--"

I raise my hand "No buts." I stand and leave him growling. Walking back to my house was uneventful. On the way home I noticed a new cafe' so I decided to check it out. Walking in I sat down in the corner and listened to the soothing music. The Latte was pretty good. I was relaxed which is probably why I didn't sense the danger, nor notice another's presence, until the threat was made. The metal of the gun pushed into my side, harshly.

"Don't move."

I blinked and froze my breath catching. 'This isn't happening, it can't be happening. Why the hell is this happening!' My slight feeling of fear turned into rage.

"Now stand and walk out to the alley beside the store."

Glaring I did as I was told. 'As soon as we enter the alley I'm gonna kick this guys ass!' I slowly make my way out with the person walking behind me. We entered the alley and I spun to punch the guy in the face.

"Stop."

Suddenly my body was frozen. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, trying to move.

"Now if you would kindly calm down and don't try to attack me, I'm sure we can reach some form of a truce." The guy said.

The guy was wearing a freaking black cloak. I growled. The guy started to softly laugh. Okay now that pissed me off. 'This egotistical bastard is laughing at me!'

"Shut the hell up! Why the hell are you laughing! You're the one who practically kidnapped me, and now your fucking laughing at me!"I yell.

I hear the jerk sigh. "Such language. And my reason for laughing is because a few moments ago you looked like a caged predator." The guy said. I glared again. "Now I have something of which I need to speak with you about. Will you answer my questions?" he asked.

"If you fucking unfreeze me!" I shout.

He sighs once more. "If you promise to watch you language around me." He said I snort, but nod. The dude waves his hand and I hit the ground.

I look up and glare at him. "What the--"

"Language."

I growl. "Fine. What the heck do you want?"

The guy nodded. He pulled his hood down. He had spiky blond hair and a pair of sunglasses, they were black out lined in lime green. "My name is Jay." He stated. Two minutes passed. He sighed again. "What is yours?"

I sigh. "Ice...Shiva Ice."

He smirks and removes his glasses. He has icy blue eyes. "So I was correct when I guessed you were the one I was looking for." I raise an eyebrow. 'Looking for me?'

He laughs again. "Take care Little Ice. I'll be back."

He then vanished, but I didn't really notice I had frozen at what he had called me. Little Ice. That triggered something in my mind, but I couldn't quite place what it triggered. I suddenly felt dizzy and tired. I swore the doctors had said I would never get my memory back and that it was a lost cause trying. So why did that name trigger something in my mind. I sigh. 'No use trying to figure it out. I should get home and get some rest. I feel like I'm about to fall over.' I make my way into the cafe' where my bag is. I put it on my shoulders, and leave the cafe'.

I walk down the street admiring the moon and stars. I see a shooting star. I pause and watch it. It's rare to see shooting stars here; this is only my second one. I half smile, I go to look at the moon again. I notice another shooting star, then another. I stop looking at one area and take in the whole sky. 'What the--' There were thousands of shooting stars. Not only that but I noticed some were blinking out completely. "Something's wrong. This isn't normal." I quietly say. I look down to the street, that's when I notice that the shadows also look different. They seem to be moving. They almost look alive. I look closer. 'Oh, my god they are moving! And what the hell is that are those eyes!' By now, even though I was doing it discreetly, I was freaking out. 'Oh, shit, oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. What the hell's going on! Is it the end of the world?' I looked around. 'Darn it! Their all moving. What is going on?'

I slowly back up and try not to draw attention to myself. Of course when have I ever succeeded in not drawing attention to myself? Never. All the beady little eyes turned to my direction. 'Why me?' The "creatures" started walking toward me. Then at least six of them jumped at me. I dodged most of them, I had a feeling that punching them wouldn't do very good, but one of them somehow snuck up behind me. I spun around in time to have a small clawed hand rip threw my shoulder and arm instead of my back and shoulder blades. 'There pretty strong for small black creatures' the force of the contact sent me flying into a building.

I heard the loud crack as my head made contact with the brick building. I felt myself sliding down the wall and landed in a sitting position. They were advancing on me once more. 'Probably to finish me off.' I thought in amusement. No one had ever beaten me before and now I was being beaten by small black creatures. 'Heh, it's fucking hilarious!' My mind was becoming sluggish. I distantly felt liquid running down my chin. '...Blood?' Their legs were tensing, they were about to attack. I let a true smile cross my lips. 'Finally, the darkness I've longed for, for so long. The blissful nothingness I have craved for.'

I heard something that sounded like small explosions. I focused my attention and noticed that they were being destroyed by who I have no idea. I no longer had the strength to hold my head up so I let it drop to my chest. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder slightly shaking me.

"Hey are you alright?" A worried girl's voice asked.

I tried to look up and see who it was that had disturbed my awaited blissful end, but I couldn't and my strength was completely vanishing. 'It may not be the dark slumber I crave but at least its blissful quiet darkness. Even if only for a couple hours.' And with that I slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness, with one finale thought. A poem I had heard that seemed to suit me.

Complicated, jealous, girl.

Envious of everybody else's world.

Complicated, jealous, girl.

Look at the pretty mess you have made trying not to crack and break.

**Shadow: Finally. I have been wanting to fix this mess for awhile now. The original will be destroyed. Shiva was ncharge of that one... She's so scatter braind...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Gaining memories and consciousness sucks. Especially when you have no clue what's happening. **

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking."

'**Book or something read able, or important that was said..'**

**Memory, flashback.**

Important event. Slowed time, or time freeze.

**The Voice, villains, or an exclamation/shout.****Important sayings**_**.**_

_**The little girl ran around chasing the random animals in the forest. While chasing a small wolf cub, she tripped over a tree root. She landed on her stomach. The child blinked a couple times then got up and got on her knees. The child started to sniffle until a fox kit came and nuzzled her. The child smiled then started playing tag with the little kit, laughing. The girl was aware of the kits mother watching them. They played for hours. Until the mother came forward and signaled to her kit it was time to leave. The girl sat down at a tree and started humming. At some point she felt someone else's presence. The girl smiled and waited for the presence to reveal themselves. A few moments later a shadow dropped down beside her. **_

_**"Hello older brother. How was your visit with Uncle?" She asked looking at the boy whose face and head were in shadows. She could sense his smirk though. **_

_**"Fine. He's staying for a few days. Father actually agreed to allow him to visit and see you." He said. **_

_**The girl got really excited. "Really! Well let's go, big brother!" The girl yelled jumping up. **_

_**"Kitten you should really calm down." The boy said, laughing and standing. The girl laughed and jumped onto her brother's back, crawling onto his shoulders. "Come on I want to see Uncle!" She says pulling on his hair.**_

_**He laughs and starts walking. "Whatever you want, Shiva." **_

_**The girl smiles. "Thanks—**_

**Shiva's P.O.V**

I stirred feeling something on my forehead. My eyes hurt way too much to try and open, as does my head. It would hurt like hell to try and open them. 'I'll just lie hear and listen to the silence. I have a feeling that whoever is with me will start talking soon.' I wasn't disappointed.

"How is she?" That voice from earlier asked.

"Don't worry, Selate. I'm sure she'll be fine." Said another girl's voice. I heard a sigh.

"What did Crimson think, Aysa?" Selate asked.

"Crimson's more worried about the fact that they attacked then anything. It was almost as if they were seeking her out." Aysa said.

"Great we were looking for Sora and Riku and instead we find another target of the heartless." Selate says.

'Heartless' I think.

"I'm surprised the girl was still conscious by the time we got there. By all right with that much blood loss she should have been out way earlier than that." Aysa says.

"Maybe she has unusual stamina and that's why they came after her. We already know she heals unnaturally fast. By the time we got here she was already almost completely healed. That was probably another reason they were after her." Selate said.

"It's possible. Let's go see what Crimson's doing." I heard them leave.

I sighed. 'So those creatures are called heartless.' I grimace as I try to open my eyes. After a few moments I'm able to accomplish that. I look around to see that i'm at an apartment. Boxes were all over the place. Apparently they have just recently moved in. I was able to sit and stand. 'For some reason I don't want to talk to anyone.' **'Nor face what happened earlier.' **I think in the back of my mind and shake my head. I move over to the window and silently open it. 'I'm only on the third floor. Good.' I climbed out and jumped down. 'It's a good thing cats always land on their feet.' I thought.

When I finally got home I noticed that my door was unlocked. I slipped in and looked around. The dryer was running and all my dirty clothes were missing. I entered my bedroom and found Rick asleep in my bed. I smirked. I pulled on my sleep wear, which consisted of boxers and a tank top. I sat on the bed by Rick. I saw the remains of tearstains on his cheeks. I sighed. I crawled under the covers and cuddled up to him. He stirred and turned to face me pulling me into his arms. I felt he was about to talk. I nuzzled him and put my face in his chest. "Go back to sleep Rick we will talk in the morning." He nodded and fell back asleep. I followed soon after.

**Morning**

"So what happened now?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Damn Shiva. Your house is a fricking ice box! Where's the god darned heater!" He shouted rubbing at his arms.

I glare at him. "You should be grateful I didn't kick your sorry ass out." I say.

He sighs and nods, "No, need to curse so much... Anyway Jade dumped me." He stated.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Then my parents kicked me out." He said w/ a slightly dulled pleading look.

I blink. "So... Oh hell no! You're not staying here!" I yell glaring more.

"Come on Shi-Shi." He says smirking slightly.

You go pale and he smirks. "You can stay if you promise to never call me that again."

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero: What are you up to now? Don't you dare call about turning on the heater!

Gothic Lover: Sorry. Already did. I moved my stuff into one of the guest rooms. Darn how many rooms do you have?

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero: sigh Too many. Just make sure the kitchen, dining room, living room, and my bedroom's heaters are off. I have to get back to work

Gothic Lover: Will do. What are you doing tonight?

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero: ...Watching YuYu Hakusho.

Gothic Lover:...

Aysa-Ash-SoulDestinyZero:...

Gothic Lover:...Why?

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero:...Because I think Kurama and Hiei are hot.

Gothic Lover:...I'll join ya.

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero:...Whatever...I HAVE TO GO ..Bye

AysaAsh-SoulDestinyZero has signed off.

Gothic Lover has signed off.

I sigh and close my laptop.

"Ice get yourself over here! You have customers."

I sigh again. 'The only reason why I haven't quite is because this is a high class restaurant. That means I get a lot of money even without the tips. At least the names not bad. Erotica. Heh, heh...not bad at all.'

Walking down the street my mind starts drifting to several things. 'Tomorrows school. I should pay more attention. I don't even know what the new kids look like...not that I care.' I sigh.

"Neko!" I hear a voice yell. I turn to see Clo'e. 'Damnit!' I sigh once more.

--It took me all afternoon to get away from the poser...Clo'e. Now I'm just aimlessly walking. I look up to see that cafe'. 'That's where I met that Jay...And those creatures...the heartless.' I walk to the building I had hit and saw my old blood. ...Along with ... 'A crater? Yep. My body formed a crater. Heh, heh...kind of funny.' I sigh and decide to head home. ...

...'Hiei and Kurama are waiting... ...oh and I guess Rick too'

"So that was Kurama and Hiei?"Rick asks after the show. "... ...they are hot."

"Told ya."I smirk. He sighs and glares. I knew a complaint was coming."Don't even start. I'm tired and we have school in the morning." I said. He nods and leaves. I get up and put the clothes he had washed away. 'Tomorrow I buy some real sleep wear.' I sigh in contentment. 'I love the numbing effect the cold has.' I get in bed and just stare at the wall. I then force myself to enter a sleep like trance. 'Maybe I'll actually go to sleep and dream for once.' were my final thoughts.

_  
I'm running, trying to get away. But my wounds are slowing me down. But I couldn't stop; if I stopped they would catch me. I wasn't afraid of them I was afraid of myself. I was afraid of the powerful desire to kill. The urge to slaughter. The craving to taste and bathe in blood once more. Afraid of this dangerous powerful bloodlust I felt. 'Heh...how ironic. For the first time in my life I'm afraid.' How pathetic I've become.' The people chasing me I do not fear. I rather pity them. I fear something greater. Much greater. My mortal enemy. This __**Thing **__inside of me. I don't remember or even know what this thing inside of me is. I'm not even afraid of __**it. **__But I fear what my actions will be if I were to release it, this __**thing**__ inside. I feel myself come in contact w/ the ground. The reason why they chase me is also because of this __**thing **__inside of me. So my life is forever tormented because of this __**being**__ inside of me. But I cannot release it once more. Never again. I feel my strength leaving me. I can't run anymore so either I release it once more...or this is the end. I can hear footsteps and I feel them nearing. W/ my last bit of strength I glare and look up. Pain engulfs me, and I scream--_

_  
--_Screaming I jerk up covered in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily I try to calm myself, only grateful Rick is a deep sleeper. I sigh and put my head in my hands. 'Ever since I met Jay I've had this flashes of that. This is the first time it was all put together.' I look at my computer, 4:27. School starts in 3 hours. 'Might as well get up. I know I won't get back to sleep. I should meditate or I could practice my training. ... ...Maybe both.

--7:30--

Rick yawns again. "Man I hate Mondays." He said sleepily. I sigh. We enter the school grounds. Rick stopped to talk to some of his friends. I was walking into the building...or at least was until someone pounced on me.

"Hey are you alright. Why'd ya leave?"Asked a slightly familiar voice.

I look up to see...

Beautiful Silver eyes with Electric Blue streaks. Then I notice that it is a girl with waist length Blond hair with Lime Green streaks. Also she was the only girl, no person, actually wearing the school uniform. I blinked. "Umm... ...Do I know you?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Shiva blinked. "Umm... ...Do I know you?" she asked boredly. The girl blinked then smiled brightly.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't introduce myself. You left before I could. My name's Selate! Nice to meet you!" She said beaming.

Shiva blinked and sighed. "Shiva."

Selate bounced happily. "Nice ta meet ya!"

Shiva's left eye started to twitch, but before she could say anything else.

"Owwww!" Someone had come and punched Selate in the head and pulled her off.

"Idiot." The person mumbled. The girl had shoulder length Purple hair with Blood Red streaks and highlights. She was wearing a Dark Purple with Lime Green trim and lining boy uniform. She sighed rolling her Shattered Emerald eyes with Bright Blood streaks. She held out a hand to Shiva. "I'm Aysa. The idiot's 'friend' so to speak."

Shiva nodded and grabbed her hand pulling herself up. "Shiva." The two shook hands.

Selate smiled.

Rick walked over and leaned on Shiva. "What's going on?"

Shiva stepped to the side causing Rick to fall on his face. "Talking to some new kids." she said shrugging

**Later**

Shiva stares blankly at the clear sapphire sky. Lost in the world of herself, lost even to her own thoughts. She sighs. **"I've been having these really weird thoughts lately."** She says in a blank voice.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Huuh?" She blinks and looks toward the voice. Rick is leaning against a tree; his eyes are locked onto the sketch pad in his lap. Shiva propped herself up and tilts her head. "Thoughts?" She asks with a touch of curiosity in her voice.

Rick looks up and locks eyes with her. "You just said 'I've been having these really weird thoughts lately." he states.

Shiva frowns. "I did?" He nods and turns back to his sketch. Shiva looks at the sky again. "Hmmm."

--**Elsewhere**--

Selate is sitting on a bridge swinging her legs.

"Swing a little harder and lean forward, you might drown and improve the world."

Selate turns to see Aysa walking toward her. "What did Crimson say?" She asks hopping up.

"She wants us to make sure Shiva's a target. She hasn't been attacked for a few days."

Selate smiles and nods. "Aysa, come on. Let's go explore!" She exclaims grabbing Aysa's arm.

**Evening**

Shiva is lying in a tree (like how Sora was on the Papu tree in KH1). Rick is below her watching the sunset and trying to do a sketch. (No one can do a sketch to catch the dawn, sunset, or twilight. I'm serious it can't be done.) Shiva sighs and continues to watch the colors change.

'**I've been having these really weird thoughts lately ... like...'**

She shakes her head. **'Darn I keep zoning out.'** She sighs and looks once more at the sunset. **'Maybe we should start back.'** she looks down at Rick. Rick finish's his sketch and looks up at Shiva.

He smirks. "Hey Neko, how about I make dinner tonight?"

Shiva shrugs. "Whatever." She jumps down and starts walking home. "You spend too much time around me really." She states.

Rick pouts walking beside her. "But My Love, I just wish to spend time with you."

Shiva growls. "Don't call me that!" Rick smiles.

**'Like... is any of this... ...for real?'**

Shiva and Rick keep on walking. Entering town, Shiva looks around.

"Hey, doesn't it seem... ...darker than usual?" Rick asks.

Shiva nods still looking around. "Seems that way." She says thoughtfully. "Let's keep going." She adds after a pause. Rick nods and they set off again. As they walk, Shiva notices that things seem to go slower. 'What's going to happen now?' As they walk Shiva starts to get an uneasy feeling. She looks to a certain shadowed area. **'What the-- not again.'** As she finishes her thought Heartless appear surrounding them Shiva and Rick. Rick was about to charge one when Shiva puts her hand on his arm. She shook her head.

**'...for real...'**

They went back to back.

"What are we gonna do then, Neko?"

Shiva shrugged. "What happens happens. No use in worrying about it."

**'...or not?'**

"Great philosophy."

Shiva and Rick turn to see Aysa and Selate.

Shiva blinked. "You two?"

Selate smiled. "Yep! Don't worry we can handle this."

With that they each pulled out a Japanese ...well not really a Katana... let's just say sword.

Selate's was a light Blue with Silver swirling patterns etched into it.

Aysa's was the color of the soft brown earth and had Lime Green lightning streaks etched into it.

They quickly cleared a path.

"Come on, we have to go." Aysa stated. The four ran. They entered a nearby abandoned building (what place doesn't have one?) and shut the door behind them. Shiva took a couple breaths then hit the wall she was leaning on. "Damn it! What the heck is going on?" She shouted advancing on the two.

Rick put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, My Love. Everything is going to be fine."

Shiva slapped his hand off then snapped around to glare at him. "Don't call me that!" She spun back around to face Aysa and Selate

--**Shiva's P.O.V**

**'I swear if he calls me that one more time--right. I'm getting off of the topic. He probably did that on purpose.'** "Tell us what is going on." I stated. My bored and uncaring voice gone by now. Now my voice was empty and icy. **'Which would explain why they both blinked and Selate's mouth is open.'** I sigh.

Aysa get's that I want answers and clear her thoughts. "As it would seem, Shiva. You are the target for recent attacks." She states like we were talking about my freaking hair color.

My eye twitches. "What kind of target? And for what attack? You're not being very clear." I reply as politely as possible.

"In due time Shiva. In due time. But I am not the one to explain."

Selate nods. "We can't tell you. But we know someone who can. But we can't see that person for a while."

I feel rage building inside. I narrow my eyes turning them icy and hard.

Aysa sighs. "We also can't tell you because we ourselves don't exactly understand. We only know a little. As to why you're involved we have no clue."

I sigh once more. "Then I shall wait."

They both nod. "Until then can we stay with you and Rick so we can pro--"

I growl. "I don't need **your** freaking protection." I bite out with clenched teeth.

Aysa smacks Selate on the head. "Owwww!"

"What she means is may we stay with you two to make sure nothing happens. Not necessary to protect you more to observe you." Aysa states.

**'Humph at least she didn't say watch over or babysit. She actually has some sense.'** Against my better judgment I nod. "As you wish."

Selate and Aysa nod. "Let us go take care of them. Then we will escort you home."

I nod. They leave, when the door is closed I sigh. Rick comes over and rubs my shoulders. "Great some more idiots to live and associate with." I mutter. I can imagine him smirking.

"I Promise, I'll protect you, My Love." he says.

**'That's it.'** I spin around and nail him in the face then knee him in the stomach. "Don't call me that!"

--**Normal P.O.V**

Selate and Aysa walk back into the building. "The Heartless have been dealt with. More will come though. So let's get going."

Shiva and Rick nod. Selate blinks and looks at Rick. "You do know your nose is bleeding, right?"

Rick sighs and nods.

Aysa shrugs. "It looks broken." She states.

Rick groans and glares at Shiva who just smirks and walks toward the door. All four run out of the building and down the street. A few seconds later Heartless start materializing on both sides. Shiva looks from one side to the other.

"Are you sure we can out run them?"Rick asks.

Selate turned her head toward him and grins. "We never said anything about outrunning them."

Aysa sighed. "To be truthful we said we **might** be able to get to your house. So we **might** outrun them. I really don't know if we can outrun them or not."

Shiva sighed.

"Oh." Rick states.

"Good thing you only brought your sketchbook. Don't you feel happy for listening to me now?" Shiva asked with a smug smirk and her voice back to being bored and uncaring.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course my wonderful Queen Siva. You once again proved you are more intelligent then myself."

Selate smiles watching them.

Shiva looks at the passing houses, suddenly she blinks and stops. Everyone looks at her.

"Do you two think you can hold them off for seven minutes?"

Selate and Aysa look at each other and nodded. "Sure." Selate replied.

Shiva nodded and grabbed Rick. "You're not getting in the way." She then drags him down the street.

Aysa pulled out her sword along with Selate.

Selate smiled cheekily at Aysa. "Shall we?"

Aysa nodded.

**--With Shiva & Rick--**

Rick is sitting on the hood of an onyx Lambergenie (sp) in front of a huge house party. **'The owner will probably be so drunk he'll think he lost it.'** He looks at the front window. "How much longer?" He asks. He hears Shiva grunt.

"It's only been five minutes so shu--ah. Done."

Rick hears the engine start and jumps off of the hood. She slides into the passenger seat and watches Shiva spin around to sit right.

"Let's go pick up our babysitters." she mumbles as the car roars to life.

Rick smiled and they both shut the doors.

She sighs as she back up into the road. "And I promised myself I would never do this again." She says dejectedly. (Sp)

Rick smirks. "So what do you want for your birthday? The 14th right? That's this Friday in... ...2wo days right?"

Shiva paused then shot down the street. "Whatever." She said with a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The end, yet the beginning. Okay, know I know…. And why are you stalking me Jay!? Farewell Rick.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking."

'**Book or something read able, or important that was said..'**

**Memory, flashback.**

Important event. Slowed time, or time freeze.

**The Voice, villains, or an exclamation/shout.****Important sayings**_**.**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Shiva sighed. She looked at the teacher that was talking. She hadn't been able to pay attention today. Not that she ever did. Even though she had tried. But since couldn't she figured she would zone out as usual. No such luck. She couldn't even do that.

**Shiva's P.O.V**

**'All I can do is think about last night. When we got home Aysa explained what a Heartless was, and Selate explained their swords. Selate's is a sword with the element of Wind and slight Water. Aysa's sword has the element of Earth and Electricity/Thunder.'** I sigh again turning back to the window. I was in an Advanced Class. Aysa and the others were waiting at the restaurant in town. Cloe and Selate are practically joined at the hip, so she was with them. She now lived with me and had been told everything. **'At least she's not trying to be Gothic now. Not that I'm Gothic... ...Whatever.' **... ...**' God even my thoughts are confusing.' **I sigh again. A few seconds later I blink.** 'What's this Advanced Class of anyway? Hmmmm...'**

**Normal P.O.V**

"That wraps up today's class. We will meet tomorrow as well." The teacher said dismissing the class

Shiva stood and swiftly left before anyone could try to talk to her. She walked out of the building and started down the street. The car she had 'found' she had changed a bit. It was still Onyx but now had White flames on the side. On the hood was an Icy Blue Phoenix and a Silver Wolf. Both in fighting stances the Phoenix above the Wolf. The others had taken the car though. Shiva looked around as she walked. She looked at the sky. Blinking she suddenly shivered. **'But it's rather warm, why am I shivering?'** She looked at her carrying bag. For some reason when she woke-up she had saved all the information from her main computer at home into her laptop. She had also packed two of her normal outfits and all of her expensive, although there wasn't that many, Hot Topic outfits. She had also put all of her jewelry, for she wasn't wearing any today, in i Along with 3hree pairs of combat boots and 5ive or 6ix pairs of boots in it as well. And it all had fit in a simple knapsack. Although the shoes took up the most space. In her carrying bag she had both of her Vans and a pair of combat boots. That was all of her shoes. She had also got most of her money, which strangely was a lot she had a medium sized fortune, and carried it in her carrying bag. She didn't even know why. Although she knew to trust her instincts. She also had forced Rick to do the same. She sighed again. Both of their packs were at the school. Shiva looked at the birds as they flew by.

She blinked. "Huh?" **'I swear they froze for a second.'** shrugging it off she kept going. She walked past the city fountain. She paused to watch a Teenager and what looked like his little sister play with the water. As she watched the people changed.

Instead she saw a grown man with Icy Blue hair and Silver eyes. He had Golden streaks. The girl was replaced with a girl with Black/Purple hair and Icy Blue streaks. Her eyes are Metallic Midnight Blue with streaks of Purple. She watched mesmerized as the two played.

'_**A far off memory... ...'**_

The image started to crackle like an old T.V would. The images going back and forth between the real one and the other. In the images a woman appeared. In the one seemingly like the boys boyfriend. The other one it was a grown woman. The woman had Black/Purple hair. She has Midnight Blue bangs and tips. She also has Lime Green streaks. Her eyes are Midnight Blue with Lime Green streaks. She laughs at the two and kiss's the man on the cheek.

_**'Memory... ...that's.'**_

The image starts to scatter and crack more.

_**'That's ... ...like a scattered dream.'**_

The image finally cracked causing Shiva to blink. When she looks again it's the two teenagers and the little girl.

Shiva blinks a few more times than shakes her head sighing as she pulled her hand over her face. "Now I'm seeing things." she mutters. She turns and continues in the direction of the restaurant. She smiles as two doves fly overhead. She watches until they stop.

Shiva pauses. "...Huh?"

She looks around. Everything and everyone are frozen. She blinks. **'What's going on?'** She takes a couple steps forward. Suddenly something starts to materialize in front of her. "Is that... ...a white Heartless?" six more appear. Shiva bites her lip.** 'I don't have anything to fight them with.' **Just then first one slinks over and tries to smash into her. She dodges and uses the opening it made. She takes off down the street but they cut her off. Eventually she finds herself in an alley backed up against a dead end.** 'Grrr great.'** two go to leap at her, she braces herself and clenches her teeth. Two inches from her they are destroyed. She waits to see the heart float up, but they never come. **'So... ...there not Heartless.'**

"Well it's a good thing I chose to check up on you." A cocky voice says.

**'Wait I know that voice.'**

Then a cloaked figure with two strange circular weapons steeps forward. (Think Axel's weapons only Black and Silver.)

Shiva pauses. "Jay?"

He pulls his hood back (still has his glasses on.) and smiles. "Bingo. Nice to see you Little Ice." He turns and takes care of the remaining four, then turns back to her. "Let's hope you get a weapon soon." He then grabs her arm gently. "We should go." She nods ripping her arm out of his grip. They then set off toward the restaurant.

"What were those things?" She asks.

"Nobodies... ...you see--"

**--15 minutes later--**

They stepped up to the restaurant and time starts again.

"Thanks...I guess."

Jay smirks. "Any time Kitten."

Shiva raises an eyebrow at him.

He grins and shrugs, then vanishes. **'Kitten? God what's next?'** Shiva walks into the restaurant and walks over to the others.

Rick notices a small scratch on her arm. "What happened?" he asked.

Shiva sighs. "A really weird day." And she explains everything that happened, only leaving out the scene at the water fountain.

**Later**

_Murderer! Killer! Beast!_

**Running. I'm always running. You-****I**** can't trust. I can't ****be ****trusted I'll just hurt again. I'm so tired. So, so, tired. I remember how it all began. How it began.**

_**The small girl sighed staring at her reflection. She missed her siblings, but they had been sent away for training. Even her twin had been sent. She would have gone as well but her father had ordered her to stay. Her parents had no time for her though. Her mommy is too busy with her new baby. Another girl. And daddy was busy arguing with Uncle Ansem. She sighed sadly. She heard a Gummi ship take off. She sighed again. 'Looks like Uncle's gone too.' The girl hears her parents calling for her. She goes to the front doors. She sees her parents dressed in their Ceremony Robes. 'What's going on?'**_

_**-- **_**Kill, kill, and kill. Tear, rip apart, and bathe in all of the Crimson glory. Burn. Pain. Suffer. Kill, kill, kill, and kill. Beg, grovel. Coat yourself in your Crimson salvation. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. Make them pay. They are useless. Massacre. Murder. Kill them all. Slit their throats. Rip out their insides.**

"No."

_Murderer! Monster! Demon! Kill her! _

"No stop it!"

**Drink from them. Torture them. Crimson. Death. Nothingness. Nothing is meant to exist. Nothing is everything, and everything is nothing. All must end. Why not finish it early for them. Crimson, blood, crimson. Drink it! Savor it! Empty them. Drain them.**

"Shut up!"

_Demon! Betrayer! Liar! Satin's spawn! None-human! Bitch!_

"Please, no."

**Stop fighting it. Stop fighting me. Stop fighting yourself. Stop protecting those worthless creatures. Ecstasy. Drink in their hatred. Their anger. Their pain. Their fear. So delicious. Even sweeter at their last drop. More wonderful at their last breath. **

"Stop, Shut up! Leave me alone!"

_Bastard! Demonic child! Betrayer! Die Demon! Be gone beast! Worthless beast!_

"Please stop!"

**Worthless human scum. Crawl and beg and suffer and sin. Why protect something so pride less. So spineless. They would give anything to save their own skin. They used you used us. Sacrificed us. Something so Heartless! They used you for themselves. They used you as a sacrifice, as a trade, as a prize. They always do. No exception. Make them pay! Make them suffer! **

"No it's... not true. It's..."

_Murderer! Monster! Demon! Betrayer! Liar! Bitch! Beast! Satin's spawn! Be gone beast! Kill her! Worthless beast! None-human! Traitor! Demonic child! Die Demon! _

"It's not true! It's not true!"

**--Normal P.O.V**

"It's not true! It's not true!" Shiva shot out of bed sweat soaked and trembling. Gasping for air she tried to calm her racing heart, taking deep shuttering breaths. It took her 20 minutes to realize the silent tears streaming down her face.

_**'**__**A shattered dream, that's like a far off memory.'**_

"Do you always wake up like that?"

Shiva snapped around to face the voice at her door. There stood Aysa and another girl. The other just sneers at her then leaves.

"No." Shiva grimaces as her voice cracks. She takes a breath and tries again. "No. Only for about two weeks. I think I'm getting my memory back," she says swiping the tears away.

Aysa nods and sits on the edge of the bed. "And does Rick always go crazy?" She asks with an evil grin.

Shiva smirks. "Rick has developed a crush on me. It's not hard to see."

Aysa nods. "The girl's name was Crimson. She is my... ...well not boss. I guess leader." Shiva nods. "We were about to wake you up anyway. It seems your world is about to disappear. I sent Selate to get both your and Rick's stuff that you left at the school. And seeing how you love that car, we found a way to take it. You get dressed and get your bag. We have to go."

Shiva nods and Aysa leaves. Shiva gets up and puts on the outfit she wore the first day. She then makes sure everything's still in her carrying bag and slings it over her neck. She walks out to see Rick and Aysa.

"Selate, Cloe, and Crimson are already on the Gummi ship, which by the way is called Darkstar." Aysa says.

All three walk out of the house. Just as they step outside, the house explodes. Rick grabs hold of Shiva. All three go flying. Pushing rubble off of themselves they see a huge Heartless where the house was.

_**'I want to line the pieces up.'**_

Nobodies and shadows surround them.

"We have to get to the ship!" Aysa shouts.

They take off dodging most of the attacks. Half an hour later they become completely surrounded.

"Damn!" Rick shouts.

Aysa is taking on as many as she can. Shiva watch's her to make sure she's okay. Aysa clears a path and they take off through it. Half way through though Shiva feels herself get pushed. She stumbles. She and Aysa turn. And they see Rick bleeding. Time slows down as he falls and the Nobodies jump for Shiva. At the last moment, Aysa destroys it. Shiva goes over to Rick. She looks him over**. 'He won't make it.**' Shiva locks eyes with Aysa and shakes her head. Aysa glares and growls turning back around to fight.

"Sh...Shiva?"

Shiva looks down to Rick. Blood running out of his mouth. He grins. She smiles slightly.

"Ha... ...Happy Bir... ...Birthday."

Shiva chuckles dryly and nods. "Yeah."

He smiles. "In...m... ...my...po... ...po... ...poc... ...ck... ...et."

Shiva puts her hand in his pocket and pulls out a Black box with White ribbon. She half smiles.

"Thank you." She says and kisses his bloody lips softly. She feels him gasp and smile, with the last of his strength pushes back then... he's gone. She pulls back and looks down to see a smile on his lips and tears running down his face. Shiva chuckles slightly and looks at the box in her hand, after a few moments she puts it in her pocket. She then stands and looks at him once more.

"Good bye Rick."

Aysa shouts her name and they take off running. They get there to see the Gummi ship surrounded by Heartless and Nobodies. They start running until Shiva suddenly stops.

"Shiva?" Aysa asks hesitantly.

Shiva locks eyes with her.

Aysa sighs and nods."I understand."

Shiva smirks and Aysa smirks back. "You better live." She states.

Shiva nods. "I won't run away anymore. And there's someone here who will make sure I live. He'll take me where I have to go. And I still have to meet that person you mentioned." Shiva says looking at the sky.

Aysa smiles sadly. She then pulls out a second sword and throws it at Shiva. She catches it and smirks. "You need a weapon. I want it back though."

Shiva nods and pulls a necklace that she had hidden from around her neck. It has glass on both sides like a mirror and thick Gold surrounding it. She then tosses it to Aysa. She catches it and looks at the design.

"This is all I have of my past. It will stay the perfect temperature and heat up or cool down if you need it too. It's important to me so i'll need it back. No matter what."

Aysa nods. "How will we recognize each other?" Aysa asks.

Shiva pulls out Rick's gift. She opens it to show a necklace and a pair of earrings. "You keep one of the earrings." She states handing one to Aysa and putting one in.

The earrings are miniature Onyx Egyptian crosses outlined in Sapphires and Rubies. The necklace is an Onyx opal outlined with diamonds and has the cross etched into it. She snaps the pendent in half. At Aysa's astonished look she smirks.

"Enchanted Onyx. When we put the pieces together it will seal as if nothing happened. It can only be done twice though. Then it won't be able to break." She handed a piece to Aysa.

"Give that to who I was going to meet. That way in case I see that person first."

Aysa nodded. "You were a good team mate... ...at least I could have a serious talk with you."

Shiva smirks. "Same here."

They nod.

Shiva takes off clearing a way for the Gummi Ship to take off. Aysa takes off toward the Ship. Shiva turns toward the ship and watches it leave. _'I'm worried for you Aysa.' _She smirks and turn's back to the Heartless and Nobodies.

**--With the others--**

_'I'm worried for you Aysa.'_ Aysa smirks. _'I worry for you as well, Shiva. I worry for you as well.'_ As soon as there a safe distance from the world a blinding light occurs. When they all open their eyes the world is gone.

**--Elsewhere--**

A boy in a black cloak is walking down the street; he walks past another cloaked guy with red hair. They have a short conversation and the Sapphire eyed boy leaves. "Roxas...I would miss you." Axel says as he slumps over in a defeated way.

_**-- As the ship left.--**_

Shiva paused for a moment, and watched as the ship left, the wind whipping her hair, and blowing heartless away. She smiled faintly as Aysa's thought came to her. _'I worry for you as well, Shiva. I worry for you as well.' _She chuckled slightly, and turned back to see Rick's body was now gone. She frowns lightly, but it fades, as a heartless jump's on her back, digging its claws in, and a Nobody slips her legs from under herself. She rolls, over slinging the Heartless off, and slashing her sword through the Nobody. It vanishes in a bit of White smoke. She frowns realizing that there is no way she could defeat all of them.

Suddenly a bright light appears, she looked around to see, and that time seemed to have slowed down. There was now a black hole in the sky and all the Heartless and Nobodies had been sucked in. The hole seemed to lose suction after that. She blinked, and when she looked down, she saw her shadow, had become bigger. She looked in the direction, as it seemed to spread following it with her eyes. Suddenly it reached a spot and a Grey thing appeared on the ground. It was similar to a puddle, with swirls of Black and White, inside. Making it appear more like a warp hole or something.

Shiva's eyes widened as a hand came from it slamming into the ground, causing her to stumble slightly. When she regained her balance, she glanced up to see a huge Grey creature before her.

It was hunched over slightly, although its figure seemed almost human. It had long muscular arms, which ended in sharp claws. Its legs were muscular and bent, yet looked nimble and athletic. Its body was rather straight, yet spikes came from it. It had Black and White symbols on it. Its head almost looked similar to a helmet, yet it had these huge ears, similar to the heartless, the others had called Shadows. From its back, however, were Dark Purple wings. One side was leather like, similar to a demons, the other had feathers, like an angels.

She jumped back as the hand came slamming down near her, the ground around it turning into the grey matter that it had formed from. Out of it came a heartless, which looked like a taller more muscular version of a Shadow. Although it's hands and feet ended the same as a dusk's. It charged at her, and she jumped over the slide dodge. She slashed at it twice, before sliding sideways to avoid its front attack. She brought the sword horizontally and watched as it faded into a Grey mist half of a heat fading after. She frowned slightly wondering why it held only half a heart.

The bigger creature brought itself to her attention, by slashing at her; she dodged but was caught on the shoulder. She frowned and brought the sword vertically downward; slashing at its hand then did a few more slashes, after changing back to horizontally. It pulled back and seemed to roar in anger. It attacked with both hands, and did some sliding motions catching her off guard; a few more slices joined her shoulders. She eventually jumped on the creature's head and attacked it; she jumped into the air as it through its head back in anger. She then jumped on its back, stabbing it, before slashing at its head once more. She was thrown into the air, the creature coming after her. She ducked under its arms and slashed at its face. She then sent a powerful thrust horizontally.

The creature fell to the ground and so did she. She landed harshly on her back, but jumped back up, attacking as many times as she could, she did a final vertical slash, followed by a spinning horizontal. The creature stood back up, slamming its hand back into the ground once more. A few more of those creatures appearing. She finished them off, and redid the strategy she had done a few moments ago. (Yes, I got it from Roxas's fight, but I changed it around so it was my own… So… No law suit! )

After redoing it three more times, she jumped after it as it stood back up from the ground. She used her weight and herself and the sword and her momentum, to spin in the air head over feet. She brought a foot down smashing it into the creatures head, and finished the spin my bringing the sword down as well. As it slashed through the creatures head, time slowed down even more. As she spun one, last time. A Gold glow surrounds the creature.

She landed on her feet, as it shook its head in anger and agony. Suddenly it erupted in Grey smoke, with Gold streaks. Shiva sighed, but it was sucked from her lungs, when she found Darkness crawling up her legs. She was able to kick it off, but it returned. She frowned trying harder. She reached out her hand to grab onto something, so she could pull herself out when her hand was grabbed. The Darkness vanished. She blinks tiredly and looked at Jay, who held her hand. He pulled her to himself, as she felt her consciousness drift away. The last thing she noticed was they were being sucked into the hole and a blinding flash of light.


	4. Update

**Shiva: **Oheyo! Shiva here!

**Shadow: **Shadow as well…

**Shiva: **You don't have to sound so depressed about that.** :Rolls eyes:** Anyway, it's been a year and like promised I have figured out what I'm going to do with my stories!

**Shadow: **Mainly our big sister Ash told us what we were going to do. You can find Ash on this site under the name MariashaAziza.

**Shiva: **We were so proud of big sister when she finally decided to join!** :^^:** Anyway, as for my stories. Most are going to be re-done! This list includes…

**Never Alone Spell Bound**

**Naruto: Demon Custom's: Heaven's A Lie.**

Some are being erased until I rethink them.

**Enma no Tsuki: Demon's and Preistess's. **

**Untitled as of now**

**An Angel's Destruction.**

And some stories have been adopted.

**My Cage**

**Frozen Ending**

And one will be done like a round robin between Ash, Shadow, and myself.

**Kingdom Hearts Reverse.**

**Shadow:** Thus what shall be done. My Cage, Enma no Tsuki, Untitled, and An Angel's Destruction have already been deleted. Ash has requested that I leave Frozen ending and the KH stories up until we start working on them. As of now… Shiva and I will be working on Never Alone and Demon Custom's. We also plan to work on our KH story on the side. We hope no ne is too annoyed with this. We will be working on these as of now, and hope to start posting my the end of the month at least.

**Shiva:** Sorry it's taken so long. What with being locked up in the Psych ward, deaths in the family, having a baby brother, mother getting married, mother and step father going to prison, mother getting released from prison, Our beloved Crimpson and Inri moving away, and a lot more useless stuff… well we just haven't had time for anything. Ash has had more time then us, and even she's been bothered by things. Like her laptop shattering. But hey, at least she moved back in!

**Shadow:** They don't care about all of that, but I'm grateful she didn't go back to France… Either way, Shiva and myself have gone through a lot of growth. We hope our readers still enjoy our stories despite changes.


End file.
